User talk:ScottyBlue
Welcome to my Talk Page! If you want to do an art trade with me, leave your character's descriptions (no more than three per pic please) on this page, and I'll give you the description of what I would like you to draw for me. To see completed pictures, click "here". I DO NOT TAKE NON-TRADE REQUESTS! ' MY ONLY FANFIC AT THE MOMENT CAN BE REACHED BY clicking here; PLEASE READ! :) ' For my polls page, click ''HERE. It has been fairly recently updated with brand new questions; Please vote! *Archive 1 *Archive 2 NEW MESSAGES START BELOW HERE. Question? I'm sort of new to redwall wiki and I was wondering how to add another character to a character list? --Posybud 21:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks:) If you found another character from The Rogue Crew how would you add it to The Rogue Crew character list? --Posybud 16:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks:) I figured it out. --Posybud 18:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Categories To be honest, I thought it was locked already, not sure if it is or isn't, but the preferred way is not that way, because people try and add a million categories that don't exist with that button. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) That's nothing to do with this site, that's entirely your browser. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Mmmmm... Scotty_chan. I've a question to aske ye, since ye seem to be more adept in wikia stuff than I. How do you make those pages like the Archives fer yer talk page and the place where the links for all the chapter of yer fanfic are held? BTW, I have not read it in a while, so I'll have to catch up. But yer story is good enough to grab my attention, and bind me to it. :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 11:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) '''Ok Hi!!!!!!!! thank you very much, Scotty_chan :)I'm starting to catch up on yore fanfic, which I must say, is awesome :)Sadly, I won't be able to much today. But monday, I will surely catch up even more, Perhaps even get to Chapter 19 if I'm diligent :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 12:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Scotty!!, I'm actually having a hard time deciding what my avatar will be, I'm torn in between having it as a wolf or a mouse, I just can't decide! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 20:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) WOW really! that is so cool of you!, you know what! I'm going to decide right now, let see ummmmmmmm. Yep, I'm choosing the wolf and he would look like this, his fur is completly white, his eyes are of color red, and he has tattoos on both his eyes that look exactly like my profile picture except for the one on the forehead. He wears body armor consisting of a silver colored cuirass with shoulder pads but he wears no helmet, he wears fingerless metal gauntlets, and his armor is decorated with a picture of the sun right in the middle, he also has a red cape, hehe I love red. He has only one weapon, which is a Claymore that has the word judgement engraved on the blade. Thank you so much for inspiring to finally decide haha! I'll put this info in my profile later on. hope this helps!\ May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 21:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello to you too! Arrah, an' isn't that just great? I'll read yer fanfic soon. Yoofus lightpaw-Beware the thief! hey ScottyBlue I was wondering if you would read my fanfic A Tale of Two Rogues. I'd greatly appreciate it if you comment on it and tell me if I need to improve anything. :) --Wolf985 16:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 I'm Back!!!! Finally I can use the computer more than I could ever want. I am going to add on to my Fan Fiction. Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Scotty!! An art trade would be awesome but I wouldn't be able to do one because I have finals this week. :( My school ends on the 10th so anytime after would be cool! Yes I just started a fanfic but it's REALLY short and I admit it's not my best. But it'll get better! Like I said I don't have a lot of time but I really like this wikia so far. Can I ask a dumb question that probably in the guide somewhere? How do you make those fancy signatures? With the picture and the colors and wot? --AmaidenNamedThymaria 21:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait! I got the signature thing!--AmaidenNamedThymaria 03:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Scottyblue!!, I just finished the entire first chapter of Knights of Redwall!! hope you can read it! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!!--Redmight 00:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I could do a trade. Could you draw my character, Fren? If you could, that'd be great. Who should I draw? Althyana Slitbane III Leave a message 04:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Thank you for the info I am not a good artist at all with using my hands. I am good at using photoshop and paint but I don't know how to make a character on either of them. :( Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) The Mask of the Rose If you want a pic of the mask you can e-mail me for it okay? Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi ScottyBlue I'll definately try to get to your fantic, but i'm not on the wiki as often as I used to be, so it might take a while. That, along with some tests i'm studying for, might keep me from getting to your fanfic soon. I'll try to make time today, but I can't make any promises.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 15:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Requesting permission for putting submitted contest artwork on display via slideshow I would like to know if I can display that artwork you made of my character using a slideshow on my talk page if that is okay with you. Please get back to me on it ASAP. P.S. Could you help me by telling me how to submit others artwork when I have permission? I don't think I can do it on my own because I don't know how. Badger Lord RoseThorn 16:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you May all the hares of Salamandastron smile down upon you. :) P.S. I forgot to say I messed up and said it would be on my talk page when it was going to be on my profile page instead. Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) A Sorrowful message. Hello my friend and good day to you it seems that I am no longer able to use my voice ever again as the docter put it. It seems that I have extensive damage to my vocal cords therefore I will no longer be able to talk or sing ever again. I can't believe something like this could ever happen but I guess I don't have a say in it literally. I just hope there is a way to reverse it or cure it if possible. I guess I can't complain as other people all over the world have even worse afflictions than I do Hope fully I could still have fun like I always tried to have. Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:05, June 13, 2011 (UTC)